It is unfortunate that the public, in the last several years, has witnessed an increased level of terrorism both within the borders of the United States as well as in the rest of the world. Although the attacks of Sep. 11, 2001 were monumental in scale and destruction, the public has been made aware that various other types of attacks, such as on a more microscopic level could occur. The mailing of anthrax laden correspondence to various of our public officials have only heightened the concern that various biological substances may be employed in devastating fashion.
Therefore, it is of utmost importance that a system of sensors be developed to provide an early warning against the possibility of such biological warfare.